


My Clover

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “That uh… that didn’t go how I thought it would.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 7 of haunted septiween! Please tell me what you thought of it!:D

Mark glanced up from his book as he heard the door open and close as his boyfriend, Jack, came into their house. Jack shut the door with his foot, his hands full as he carried bags into the kitchen. 

“Need any help?” Mark called, wanting finish writing this spell but also wanting to help Jack if he needed it. 

“No I’m okay! Keep doing whatever you’re doing.” Jack called back. 

Mark shrugged his shoulders and kept writing. After a few minutes, he finished writing the spell he was working on and set his book on the cushion next to him as he picked up his wand. 

“Okay. You can do this. It’s just a few lines, no big deal.” He looked at the cup of water in front of him, a grin on his face. If this worked, then the water should turn a blood red color. Quite frankly he’s tired of having to constantly re-dyeing his hair red, so he came up with a spell that would make it permanently red. Or so he hoped. That’s why he wanted to test it out first. He picked up his wand and muttered the spell under his breath. He watched as the wand lit up, a white-red color emitted from it, before it shot off and hit the cup. And then bounced off of the cup and hit a picture on the wall. Which it yet again bounced off and went towards the kitchen. 

He heard a bang followed by a “What the fuck was that?!”

“Shit!” Mark sprang up from his seat on the couch and darted into the kitchen, preparing for the worst. As he got in the kitchen, his hand flew up to his mouth. A small grin spread across  his face as he saw Jack. He was leaning against the counter blue eyes wide as stared at Mark. His normally brown hair was now a bright green on the top part. 

“That uh… that didn’t go how I thought it would.” Mark said, dropping his hand as he boyfriend stared at him.

“What are you talking about? Was that you who just did that? What did you do to me?” Jack narrowed his eyes as he bombarded Mark with questions. 

Mark held up his hands, “It was an accident! I was trying out a spell to make it so I won’t have to dye my hair anymore and well…” 

“Mark!” Jack said before storming past him. 

“It looks cute though!” Mark said, a small grin on his face as he followed Jack who darted into the bathroom. 

“Oh my god.” 

“It doesn’t look bad!”

“I look like the top of my head was dipped in mold.” Jack said, running a hand through his hair. 

“No, you look cute with it.”

Jack turned away from the mirror and looked at Mark. “You have to change it back.”

“Aw really?” He turned Jack towards the mirror again and wrapped his hands around Jack’s waist and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. He hadn’t meant to turn Jack's hair green but he had to admit, Jack looked good with green hair. And now he was kind of hoping Jack would keep it. At least, for now. “But you look so nice with green hair.”

Jack gave him a skeptical look, “Really?”

Mark gave him a kiss on the nose, “Yes, really.”

Jack sighed, “Alright, I’ll keep it for now. I suppose it doesn’t look that bad.”

Mark grinned as he pulled back from jack, “Can I call you Clover now?”

“Mark, do not.” 

“Aw come one. Why not, Clover?” Mark grinned as Jack rolled his eyes walked past him. 

“I’m making dinner.”

“Let me help you out, Clover.”

“Mark, I swear to god.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a heck of a lot cuter than I had originally thought it would. I hope you liked it!:D
> 
> If you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! I got shit-posts, Youtubers, and other random bullshit over there!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
